


Milk or Cream?

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, abuse of milk, attempted humor, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo is paying a visit to Quatre at his desert home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk or Cream?

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Sap, Lemon, Yaoi, attempted humor, abuse of milk

Pairings: 2x4

Authors notes: This is a gift fic for AngelDuo who complained I had turned her off milk for life with my milking scenes in the fic Down On The Farm. I hope you enjoy the apology. ~_^

Written: July. 2003 - ShenLong 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo's violet eyes widened as he stared at the scenery. It was a lot more beautiful than he remembered. The desert sands giving way to a tropical oasis, the many hues of green and brown indispersed with blues, reds and purples breaking up the seemingly endless golden grains.

He remembered the time he had spent here in the desert with Quatre while their suits were repaired after a fierce battle, only then they had been forced to retreat underground and so Duo had only briefly seen the tropical wonderland that graced the sands above.

Now that the wars were over and life had settled into a routine, he was able to pause from time to time and indulge himself in the beauty that the earth had to offer. Speaking of beauty, another golden form captured his attention as Quatre raced down the steps of the desert dwelling they had arrived at without him being aware of it.

"Duo! It's so good to see you again." Quatre took his friend in a bear hug.

Duo laughed and returned the hug. "It's been a while Q-man."

"I'm so glad you could come. I've missed you and all the others."

Duo caught the fleeting pain that passed through those teal eyes but declined to comment, instead he filed it away to be pondered upon at a later time. "Well thanks for having me to stay. I really need the break."

"It's my pleasure Duo. I have already told you you're welcome anytime."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. I guess working in the scrap yard 24/7 isn't all that good for my health." Duo replied with a wry grin.

"No need to tell me Duo. I learned a while ago that you only hurt yourself by working that way. You need time off, set regular hours and leave the job behind when you go home. A vacation doesn't go astray either," Quatre replied.

"Don't you start on me as well." Duo rolled his eyes. "I had enough of that from Hilde."

"Well maybe that's a good thing then Duo, at least she managed to convince you to take a break."

"Yeah, I guess she did." Duo ran a hand through his bangs as he remembered the hard time Hilde had given him over the amount of hours he put into the scrap yard. Her chastising and nagging, then eventual threatening forcing him to take time off to *chill out* as Hilde had put it. It was Hilde that had contacted Quatre and asked if the blonde tycoon would like some company for a week. She also explained her fears of Duo working himself into the ground and hoped that the Arabian would be able to point out the disadvantages of that as well as offer a solution - all in a subtle way of course.

Quatre had agreed and two days later Duo had found his protests dying in his throat as he was shoved onto a shuttle and sent to earth with strict instructions to relax and enjoy himself. "Come inside Duo and let me show you to your rooms, it's hot out here."

Duo didn't object, the heat of the desert sun was beginning to penetrate his clothing and the sweat was trickling down his spine. He'd have to remember to sluice the sunscreen on thick if he was to venture outside during his stay or else his fair L2 skin would be fried in no time.

Quatre led the way inside the cool foyer. "I'll show you around after you've settled into your room and unpacked."

Duo nodded. "Thanks Quat, I guess the heat is going to take a little getting used to."

Quatre laughed as he led the way up the marble staircase and along the hall. "It can take some getting used to I agree, but we don't venture outside during the heat of the day. Usually we go out either early morning or late afternoon before the evening chill sets in."

"I always wondered how you kept that skin of yours so creamy. I mean being an Arabian and all that I woulda expected you to be much darker and certainly not blonde," Duo stated as he followed the ex Sandrock pilot.

"While I may have been raised in the deserts, Duo, I can assure you my birth was something else," Quatre replied cryptically but in a tone that meant he didn't wish to pursue the subject.

Duo caught on quickly and dropped the line of questioning. "I guess that's why this place is built outta stone and stuff, keep it cool and all."

"You got it in one, Duo." Quatre paused then opened a door.

"See, I'm more than just a pretty face." Duo grinned and followed Quatre into the room.

"You're a lot more than just a pretty face Duo," Quatre whispered longingly as his friend brushed past him and entered the room.

Duo caught the tiny whisper and turned to look at Quatre, fully intending to ask the blonde what he meant by those words when a look at those wistful eyes convinced him that wasn't going to be a good idea at this point in time. Instead he smiled and dumped his bag on the bed before following it and bouncing lightly on the springy mattress. "Nice digs."

Quatre returned the smile. "I'll leave you to unpack then." He strode back to the door before stopping and turning to face Duo once more. "When you're done come and join me, I'll be down in the bathing room."

"Ohh man, you got a pool in this place too?"

"Sort of. Just ask any one of the servants and they will point you in the right direction." Quatre slipped from the room, closing the door quietly behind him leaving Duo to ponder the past fifteen minutes and what had happened in them.

~ * ~ 

Quatre returned to his own room, his step a little lighter. He thought about the long haired man he had left in the guest room and smiled. It had been a while since he had seen Duo, or any of the other pilots for that matter and he missed them. A twinge of pain flashed through his heart as he remembered one pilot in particular. The tall lanky man had captured Quatre's heart during the war, but alas, it was never to be. Trowa simply didn't return Quatre's feelings. When Quatre had finally summoned up the courage to tell his friend how he felt about him Trowa had gently replied that he wasn't that way inclined himself. While he loved Quatre in his own way it would only ever be as a brother, his heart belonged to Cathy and that's where he was intending to return once he could leave the earth.

Quatre couldn't blame Trowa. The man had been sympathetic to his cause and flattered that Quatre should feel that way for him, but friendship was the limit of Trowa's affections for the younger man. Quatre had appreciated Trowa's honesty and now they shared a deep bond, but still sometimes the blonde couldn't help the ache he felt when he thought of the lithe Latin.

Walking to his closet Quatre began to shed his clothes, hopefully with Duo here for a few days Quatre would be able to relax himself and let go of his hurt feelings. Duo had always been the one to buoy their flagging spirits during the wars and he could only hope that the American hadn't changed. Once he was stripped to his boxers he rummaged around in his closet until he located his bathing suit, slipping the boxers off and the trunks on he went to the side of his bed and pressed the button on the intercom unit.

"Master Quatre?"

"Could you please prepare the bathing room Abdul? I will be there in about ten minutes. Also Master Duo will most likely join me, please see to it that he knows how to get there."

"Yes, Master Quatre."

"Thank you." Quatre released the button and went back to the closet to get a towel. He paused by the large mirror to check his reflection. A slender, blonde angel stared back at him and he gave a wry grin. He had grown since the wars, now standing two inches shy of six foot, his frame, while still remaining slender, had filled out some. His shoulders had broadened and his musculature developed, Trim waist and narrow hips followed by strong defined legs. He knew he was good looking, all the female staff and some of the men who worked for him let him know at every opportunity and while Quatre was flattered with their admiration he didn't return any of their sentiment. 

Those employed at Winner Enterprises were unaware of Quatre's sexual preference and he made it a priority to keep it that way. He didn't need the entire staff to know he was gay. Only those that were close to him and a handful of staff he trusted implicitly were privy to the fact that Quatre preferred men. He knew that Rashid and a few of the other Maguanacs were concerned that he had yet to find a partner but Quatre wasn't in any hurry. His heart was still learning to let go of Trowa and as yet he hadn't found anyone who came close to the ideals he had set for himself.

With a sigh he ran his hands through his tousled bangs, only to have them flop back again as soon as he removed his fingers. He shook his head and grinned at himself. "I really need to get over this," he told his reflection, "Either that or just get laid." The reflection stared back at him, agreeing with his every move. "I must be losing it. I'm talking to my reflection now!" Quatre shook his head and turned from the mirror. Grabbing his towel he made his way to the bathing room.

~ * ~ 

Duo busied himself with his unpacking. He hadn't brought a lot with him, then again he really didn't have much in the possessions department anyway, a trait left over from the war and his days as a street rat he presumed. Never amassing much should the need to flee become priority. The less you had to grab the better your chance of escape.

His mind wandered back to his host. Quatre had taken over the head of WEI after the wars and as far as Duo could tell from the tabloids the young man was a natural and doing extremely well for himself. Not that Duo would have doubted that for a moment. The blonde was a gifted tactician, that's why he had been a leader of theirs when it came to planning their missions and strategies. He had no doubts that Quatre would have carried those skills over into his current role and no one could get around Quatre when he was in *planning* mode.

Duo sat on the bed and mused over this. To find his friend still single aroused his curiosity. He knew the blonde had developed a special relationship with Trowa during their time together and had been quite surprised when Trowa had headed back to the circus. His instincts had told him that Quatre had felt more for their Latin friend, and his instincts were rarely wrong.

He rubbed his temples as the thoughts chased themselves through his mind. _Maybe he was wrong this time, maybe Quatre and Trowa were just good friends after all. Maybe he had read the signals incorrectly._ But somewhere a nagging thought continued to pester him, telling him his first assumptions of Quatre's sexuality were correct. The whisper earlier had also given him reason to listen to the little voice that told him to stick with his first impressions.

With a growl he chased the thoughts away. He was here to relax and enjoy himself, not ponder on his friends sexual orientations and by god that was just what he intended to do. Quatre had mentioned about a bathing pool. Duo's eyes lit up as the sweat rolled down his back again, reminding him of how warm he was. With a grin he pulled his trunks from the drawer and began to remove his clothes. A swim sounded like the perfect way to cool off.

Moments later, with a towel in hand he opened the door to his room and stepped out into the hall way. He looked up and down, not sure which way to go and then he spotted someone. He quickly walked in the direction of the shadow.

Abdul heard the soft tread behind him and turned around. He smiled when he recognized Duo. "Master Duo. It's so good to see you again."

"Abdul!" Duo grinned and embraced the man. "It's been a while."

"That it has Master Duo. I must say you are looking well." Abdul stared at the long haired man. He held a soft spot for the American, they all did. The bubbly personality, cheeky grin, incessant chatter and sense of humor had infiltrated each one of their hearts and Duo had become an honorary Maguanac.

"How can you stand this heat man? I'm melting here," Duo joked.

"I'm afraid I don't feel it like you do, Master Duo. I was raised in the desert so it's natural to me."

"Well I'm seriously considering portable air conditioning," Duo laughed.

"Master Quatre is in the bathing room, he asked me to escort you there," Abdul said as he recalled Quatre's earlier words.

"That sounds like the perfect plan to me," Duo quipped. "Lead on Mc Duff!"

Abdul quirked an eyebrow. "Mc Duff?"

"Never mind."

~ * ~ 

Quatre entered the bathing room and sighed. The coolness of the room gave some relief to the heat of the day. He glanced at the large pool and smiled. Dropping his towel to one of the large lounging chairs he stepped towards the cool, inviting liquid and dipped a toe in. 

Just perfect.

He slipped to a sitting position and dangled his legs in the pool, savoring the coolness against his heated skin. Moments later he dropped gracefully from the edge to submerge completely. He resurfaced and swam lazily to the other side where he sat on one of the ledges, head resting back against the tiled edge as his body floated lazily. His eyes slid shut as he relaxed, mind drifting into a state of semi consciousness. So peaceful in his repose he didn't hear the door open softly and Duo enter. The first indication he had that someone else had broached the sanctuary was the sharp intake of breath. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled as he caught Duo's look of astonishment. "Care to join me?" 

Abdul left Duo outside the door that permitted entry to the bathing room. "Master Quatre is already inside, Master Duo. I'll leave you to your relaxation." Abdul bowed and then was gone.

Duo tossed his towel over his shoulder and reached for the door knob, opening it swiftly and entering. He closed the door and turned around, a sharp inhalation was about all he could manage as his eyes went wide with the vision of the room. The place was tiled in rich shades of cream and beige, gold threads running through the polished ceramic and creating a haphazard patterning of sorts; but that wasn't what caused Duo's breath to catch.

The pool that took up most of the center of the room sent his senses reeling. The pool was set deep into the ground, a raised edge preventing splashing and there were potted palms scattered around. Quatre floated languidly at one end, but the pool itself wasn't filled with clear water...

It was filled with milk.

Duo did a double take. _Milk? What the hell was going on here?_

"Care to join me?"

The words broke Duo from his mental daze and he looked up into Quatre's amused teal eyes. He nodded, his voice taking a temporary hiatus. Spying Quatre's towel draped over one of the loungers he dropped his own to one and proceeded to the edge of the pool. Poised over the blonde he glanced down. "Ummm.... Quatre?"

"Yes, Duo?"

Duo sank to a sitting position, legs slipping into the milky fluid. "I know I'm not always the sharpest tool in the shed, but isn't a pool supposed to have water in it?"

"Usually."

"Then correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this milk?"

"Yes, it is."

"Ummm... Quat?"

"Yes, Duo?"

"Why do you have milk instead of water in your pool? I know this is the desert and water is scarce and all; but milk?"

Quatre laughed and pulled himself into a sitting position. "It's quite simple, Duo."

"It is?" Amethyst eyes clouded with suspicion.

Quatre moved over to where the American beauty was sitting. As much as he hated to admit it he was attracted to Duo and he found the sight of Duo clad in his small, red swim trunks very arousing. Stopping at the American's knees Quatre looked up, and smiled.

Duo watched as Quatre moved towards him, that lithe, sensuous body flowing through the tide of milk with easy grace, stimulating Duo's hormones and causing his breath to hitch again. When Quatre stopped at his knees and looked up it was all Duo could do to stop his legs from parting. Instead he leaned a little forward and draped his braid into his lap in an effort to hide the stirring flesh. With these tight trunks on he knew any sign of arousal would show immediately, especially given the size of his generous endowment.

If Quatre noticed the subtle movement to hide Duo's excitement he didn't comment. Instead he placed his hands on Duo's knees and spoke. "Do you recall any of your knowledge of ancient history, Duo?"

"Sorry Quat, not much. That wasn't exactly an important part of my training."

Quatre thought for a moment, then continued. "Back in the ancient Egyptian times there was a Queen, Cleopatra. She was a very beautiful and powerful woman."

Duo nodded as he listened intently to Quatre's words, the huskiness of Quatre's voice sending shivers through his body as he told the tale.

"Cleopatra was also a very vain Queen. She knew her looks were her best asset and so she did everything she could to keep herself young, beautiful and flawless. Part of that routine was to bathe daily in milk. It was believed that milk contained agents that kept the skin youthful, creamy to the eye and soft to the touch. She also believed it gave her more sex appeal and enhanced her sexual prowess." Quatre gently pushed Duo's knees apart and slid in-between them, hoping he wasn't about to make the biggest mistake of his life. "It is a belief that has seen the practice continued on down through the ages."

"Ahhh...." Duo murmured. "Does it work?" He cocked an eyebrow. The way Quatre was coming closer to him, warm breath trailing over his thighs as his knees were pushed gently apart only re-enforcing what he had suspected. Quatre did swing his way after all, so Duo did nothing to discourage the Arabian.

"Some of it I can say does..."

"Only some of it?"

"I haven't had a chance to find out if the rest of the myth is true or not." Quatre took a chance, seeing his advances hadn't thus far been rejected, combined with the fire that sparked in those violet depths he rested his head upon a well muscled thigh as his hand traveled to the other thigh and caressed lightly.

Duo's hand dropped to Quatre's shoulder as tingles raced along his nerves with the gentle touch of Quatre's fingers on his skin. "I think I might have to try this for myself," he murmured softly and then gently pushed Quatre back from him so he could slide into the creamy liquid. To Duo it was similar to bathing in water, only the milk was a little heavier and thicker than water. It also smelt pretty good.

Quatre moved a little to allow Duo to enter the bathing pool fully. When the ex Deathscythe pilot was standing chest deep Quatre turned to face him. The milk lapped at Duo's body, the whiteness of the liquid obscuring Quatre's view of the lower parts of Duo's already creamy skin. "Like it?" he asked.

Duo nodded and moved closer to the blonde. "Now let me see if I can figure out what parts of the myth are working." His eyes swirled with differing emotions as he placed his hands upon Quatre's shoulders once again, fingers tracing lightly over the skin.

Quatre moaned softly as Duo's hands began to caress his warm flesh. He had hardly dared to hope that Duo would be interested in him. He'd had a pretty good idea that Duo preferred men, after all he had witnessed on many accounts the longing stares Duo had directed at a certain cobalt eyed pilot, only Heero had never known and maybe that was just as well, the Japanese man now being engaged to Relena.

Duo's fingers began a gentle exploration of the blonde's heated skin and instinctively he moved a bit closer, bringing his face towards Quatre's neck. He leaned forth and brushed his tongue over the shell of an ear as he whispered, "Something must be working Quat, your skin feels pretty soft to me."

Quatre moaned and tilted his head slightly as Duo began to nibble lightly over his throat as fingers continued to ghost over his skin and he felt the excitement building between his legs.

"One thing though, Quat," Duo murmured again into the pink ear. "I thought Cleopatra bathed in the milk of asps." 

Quatre's mind was beginning to fog with pleasure and he barely registered Duo's words. "I... I'm not sure." he breathed out. "You could be right."

Duo smiled to himself as a wicked thought passed through his mind. His fingers quickly traversed the muscled planes of Quatre's stomach and closed briefly to rub against the hardness he found nestling at the juncture of Quatre's thighs. "Tell me, Quatre... Do you have any objection to bathing in the milk of snakes?"

 

''Ahhhh..... That depends." Quatre's hips thrust against the pressing palm.

"If you're willing to give it a try I thought maybe we could add some snakes' *cream* to the mix?" 

Another squeeze.

"Ohhh Allah.... yessssss...." Quatre hissed out as his now hardened cock was groped deliciously.

"Good. I don't like my milk unless it has a certain amount of cream in it," Duo replied before leaving his feasting at Quatre's neck to brush against ruby lips.

Quatre's hands dived into the chestnut of Duo's hair, holding the American in place as his mouth sought that of his companion. Lips met and moved gently against each other, sealing their commitment. Quatre felt Duo's tongue run teasingly over his bottom lip and he parted his own in invitation, an invitation that was readily accepted.

Duo plunged his tongue into the warmth of Quatre's mouth, eagerly exploring the cavern, finding what Quatre liked, what turned him on as he stroked the inside of his soon to be lover's mouth.

Quatre's tongue came shyly forwards to greet the intruder, dueling briefly before submitting to the more dominant one. He relaxed as Duo explored his mouth, the touches sending jolts throughout his system.

Satisfied with his exploration Duo pulled back, sucking on Quatre's bottom lip as he did so. Amethyst gazed longingly into aqua which in turn gave permission and Duo surged forwards once more, stealing another kiss while pressing his groin to Quatre's hip and letting him feel how much he wanted him.

"Ohhh Duo.... " The normally articulate blonde was having a hard time stringing together two words, let alone forming a sentence.

"What do you want Quatre?" Duo's lust filled tone sent trembles through the lithe man.

"Whatever you're willing to give," came the sultry reply.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Duo teased.

Quatre growled and reached between their bodies to locate Duo's hardened desire. He gasped as his fingers found their destination. Duo was... big. He swallowed hard and then his hormones kicked in again. He wanted to know how good it would feel to have that large cock buried inside his ass. "I can take anything you can give," he murmured.

It was Duo's turn to moan as Quatre's fingers delved under the waistband of his trunks to tease the head of his cock. His head dipped forwards to rest upon Quatre's shoulder as his hips jerked and pushed for more of that teasing touch. "I can take you to heaven and back, baby."

Quatre's hand faltered for a moment as Duo's words soaked in. "I hope so, Duo."

Duo's own hand quested south and found Quatre's erection pushing firmly against the blonde's trunks. With skilled deftness he quickly pulled the trunks aside and brought Quatre's arousal out to play. His fingers read the lines and ridges of Quatre's cock like Braille, noting each dip and curve, the soft silky skin that moved easily over the steely hardness as he committed the touch to memory, hoping his eyes would eventually be able to see what his fingers were experiencing.

Quatre pushed into the teasing touch, he craved more. His own hands continued to play with Duo, pushing the trunks down to allow him easier access to the throbbing shaft. 

Duo groaned and thrust his hips. He hadn't had a partner for a while and he ached to touch and be touched, to give and receive, to grant and be granted release. Quatre's hands upon his skin were most welcome and eagerly Duo's hips pushed forth, wanting more of the friction Quatre was supplying.

They leaned heavily against one another as hands stroked and built the fires burning within. Duo wanted more though and with a swift movement he stepped back, releasing Quatre's cock and pulling his hips away from the torment of Quatre's hand.

Quatre protested the loss with a whimper, his eyes opening to see why Duo had ceased the pleasure. He was about to open his mouth and add vocal to the visual disappointment when he found himself suddenly scooped up in a pair of very strong arms and placed on the edge of the pool, his bathing suit disappearing somewhere along the way from liquid to solid. He didn't ponder the thought for long though as Duo pushed his legs apart and began to lick the droplets of milk from his thighs.

Placing the Arabian on the tiled edge of the bathing pool, Duo leaned forwards and spread those sweet legs, the rivulets of milk that trailed down the creamy skin calling to his tongue, and who was he to deny his tongue? "Sister Helen always told me to drink my milk and I would grow up strong and healthy."

"Then you had better heed her advice," Quatre panted as he spread his legs wider and tried to push his aching cock towards that talented mouth.

With a wicked grin Duo lowered his mouth once more and began to swipe his tongue over the muscled flesh of Quatre's thighs. He gently lapped and teased as he moved to the inside of those creamy legs and began to torture the sensitive flesh there.

Quatre moaned his approval, the gentle bathing of his skin heightening his desire. He could feel the tiny droplets as they ran together, joining with other errant ones and running over his skin to be caught by a skilled tongue, the combination of the sensations driving him even more to madness. He thrust his hips again to try to tempt Duo to pay homage to the area that craved that tongue the most.

Duo chuckled to himself at Quatre's blatant need. He worked his tongue closer to the center of Quatre's world and paused for a moment. Quatre's excitement was beading on the tip if his cock and Duo eyed it hungrily. Hot breath seared over flushed crown as he studied the outline of his partner's arousal. "Beautiful," he breathed out. Duo glanced up at Quatre from where he was currently poised, the heated flush of desire tingeing the blonde's skin and making him even more surreal in Duo's opinion. "I don't think I want any more milk," Duo breathed out.

Quatre stared down at the chestnut haired man who hovered above his cock. "You don't?" It was hard to keep the disappointment and frustration out of his voice.

"I think I would rather have some cream."

Quatre's eyes rolled back in his head as Duo's mouth descended on his cock, engulfing it in one swift move. A scream of pure ecstasy escaped his lips and his limbs shook as he tried to keep himself from falling flat on his back.

Duo swallowed the enticing length to the root, the lingering droplets of milk easing the passage of his mouth. His tongue swirled around the thick shaft as he slowly moved up and down the length, sucking lightly as he neared the head and then drawing the entire organ back into his talented mouth.

Quatre was busy thanking every god he could think of, and Hilde, for Duo's presence. The things the long haired man was doing with his tongue and mouth had reduced him to a puddle of hormones and pleasure.

Duo worked his way back up the shaft, nibbling and licking as he drove his partner to unknown heights. He reached the flared head and lapped at the tiny slit, savoring the taste of Quatre's pre cum. It was rich and sweet. Duo became an instant addict.

Quatre's hips bucked, he was so close. His hands tangled further into the mane of hair as he tried to pull Duo's mouth back to enveloping his passion.

Duo continued to tease the tiny hole, Quatre's frustration only adding to his resolve to torment the blonde to insanity with pleasure. He began to lick back down the underside until he reached the heavy sac beneath that proud cock. Gently he drew one of the testicles into his mouth, rolling it around carefully and applying a light suction before releasing it and coaxing the other one into his mouth. The skin was soft and smooth, Duo wondered idly if Quatre shaved.

Quatre did his best to keep still and just feel as his balls were worshiped, the sensations unlike anything he had experienced before. Tiny moans and whimpers escaped his mouth as his pleasure reached distant heights.

Duo smiled inwardly. He knew he was talented with his mouth and loved to practice his skills, especially on one so responsive. He released Quatre's balls from his torment and with a swipe of his tongue over the sensitive patch of skin behind the sac he swallowed that large cock once more.

Quatre bucked and groaned as his cock was devoured, he was no longer in control, nothing more now than a slave to his body and that tongue that ruled him.

"I'm thirsty Quat. I want something to drink." Duo paused in his work to stare lustily at the young executive.

"Then draw forth from the well. I'm sure there is enough in there to satisfy your craving." Quatre trembled as he replied.

With a smirk of pure hunger Duo once more returned to his feasting at Quatre's groin. He took all of Quatre into his mouth, and then, when he felt the head pushing against the back of his throat, he swallowed.

Quatre screamed his pleasure as his cock was deep throated, the muscles of Duo's throat constricting around him and sending liquid fire through his groin. The fire was building within and he couldn't hold out for much longer.

Duo worked his throat muscles expertly, flexing around the hardness within his mouth, alternating between suckling lightly and swallowing deeply. He could feel the desperation in Quatre's body as it sought to find relief from the onslaught.

Quatre's mind was reeling, his nerves on overload as his entire body heated up to the point where he thought he would self combust if he didn't find release soon.

Duo began to hum and that was the beginning of the end. He drew the shaft deeper into his throat, the vibrations of his vocal chords providing the final catalyst that sent Quatre screaming from the edge and into pure bliss.

As the vibration settled over his shaft so Quatre could hold himself no more. He screamed as he felt the fire race from his groin and erupt into Duo's throat, succumbing to the inevitable and loving every moment of it.

Feeling the cock in his throat twitch Duo smiled. The hot jets of thick fluid spurted forth to be swallowed eagerly, the taste like ambrosia as Duo suckled eagerly.

Quatre slumped back against the tiles, his breath coming in ragged pants as he rode the warmth of the orgasm, Duo still suckling lightly at him adding more sensation to his already overloaded senses. With the last ripple fading he managed to open his eyes and found a pair of amethyst jewels staring lovingly at him.

Duo released Quatre's softening organ, satisfied he had drunk all he could and lifted himself from the pool. His swim suit was riding low on his hips from where Quatre had pushed it earlier and his own reddened cock bobbed in the air. He brought his face up by Quatre's and waited for the blonde to return to the here and now. Teal eventually greeted him and Duo couldn't help the smile of satisfaction as he read the look of total happiness and satiation inside those depths. "I think I prefer cream to milk."

Quatre moaned. "Much better."

"You taste divine, Quatre," Duo whispered as his lips placed gentle kisses over the Arabian's throat. "I think I would have to say that Cleopatra's hypothesis was right."

"I agree," came the sated reply.

"But I think that maybe a little more investigation is warranted before I give a complete evaluation on the benefits of a milk bath." The kisses continued, along with a wandering hand.

"You need to be thorough before coming to a conclusion."

"That you do." Duo's fingers traced lightly over Quatre's balls and disappeared beneath to caress the sensitive patch of skin before dipping between the cheeks and ghosting over the tiny entrance.

Quatre moaned again as his skin was assaulted with that knowing touch. He wriggled his hips and drew one leg up, spreading himself for Duo to access his body easier.

Duo's finger continued to trace along the cleft of Quatre's rear, stroking softly and pausing every now and then to tease the tight pucker. The small whimpers and movements from Quatre exciting him further and he ached to be buried inside Quatre's heat, that was one heat he knew he wouldn't mind suffering through.

Quatre continued to moan quietly as Duo's fingers teased him. He wanted so much to be filled, he craved it, needed it and by Allah he was going to have it! His own hand moved down between their bodies to locate Duo's cock and wrap securely around it. Lovingly he stroked the length of Duo's cock, delighting in the feel of the hard, heavy flesh in his hand.

Duo's hips rocked into the touch as he pushed the tip of his finger just inside the entrance to that desert oasis. He wriggled the finger about, teasing and tormenting as he did so. From the response he was getting from his partner he was pretty sure that Quatre was no virgin, but he thought it best to ask just in case. "Hey, Quat?" he murmured softly.

"Mmmmm.... Yes, Duo?"

"Have you..."

Knowing what was on the young man's mind Quatre answered without Duo having to voice his concerns any further. "Yes, I have Duo... Although I must say I've never been privileged to have a lover so well endowed before."

Duo suitably blushed and chuckled. "I thank you for the compliment my prince and may I say you are nicely proportioned yourself."

"I take it you know how to wield such a weapon?"

"Want to find out?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Ohh yessss....."

Duo's eyes quickly scanned around the room searching for something to make this a little easier for the both of them. Quatre noticed the gaze distracted and realized what Duo was looking for. "Cabinet," he huffed out and nodded in the direction of an ornate cabinet standing to one side of the pool between two loungers.

With a grin Duo began to pull himself upright. He stopped when he felt a tug on his trunks and looked down to see Quatre smirking at him, one hand firmly latched to the elastic of Duo's swim suit.

"You're over dressed." Mischievous teal watched as the hand began to pull at the trunks, peeling them over Duo's firm butt and bunching at the top of his thighs, the moisture preventing them from traveling further. With a frustrated growl Quatre tried again to pull them off, but the red material just rolled and clung to Duo's skin.

Duo chuckled. "Let me." He hooked his thumbs under the clingy material and pulled the garment from his body in one swift move. Now completely naked and unashamed he stretched his body out for Quatre to appreciate. 

Quatre's eyes roved approvingly over the lithe form. Duo had grown and filled out with maturity. The muscular planes were still there but the shoulders were broader. His face was more angular with the disappearance of the teenage puppy fat and a smattering of soft, auburn hair graced the chest. Eyes traveled lower to appreciate the tapering of the torso into a trim waist, defined hip bones and slender legs. Nestled between those legs was the most beautiful thing Quatre had seen. Rising from a halo of dark, coarse hair, Duo's erection stood firm, pearly liquid beading at the tip, foreskin pulled back to expose the head completely for Quatre's appreciative gaze. The sac that hung below the impressive length was soft yet tight with Duo's seed and a gentle blush spread over the creamy skin indicating just how much Duo wanted the blonde. Quatre sighed and flexed the inner muscles of his ass. "Please hurry Duo."

"Patience my dear Quatre, I thought you of all people would know that the rewards come quicker when you have patience and pave the way thoroughly." With a cheeky wink Duo strode to the cabinet and opened the door. Several bottles of scented oil greeted him and he rifled through the contents until he settled upon one that smelt of jasmine. Bottle in hand he returned to the side of the pool and the desert beauty that awaited him. He set the bottle down carefully and with eyes flickering over the face below he closed the distance and kissed Quatre with a deep passion.

Quatre moaned into the kiss; as Duo's tongue danced over the inner recesses of his mouth he felt himself beginning to stir again.

Continuing with his kisses Duo flipped the cap on the bottle and managed to get some of the oil onto his hand. He broke the kiss and motioned for Quatre to roll over. Quatre eagerly complied and gasped loudly as the heated skin of his cock came into contact with the cool of the tile, the conflicting sensations driving his already confused nerves into even further chaos.

Duo drizzled some more of the oil into his hand and onto the pale skin below then began to work it in. Long sweeping strokes of his palm traveled over smooth silky flesh as he slathered and massaged the oil all over Quatre's back. He worked his way down to the twin globes and began to squeeze and knead gently, his thumbs dipping between the cheeks and spreading the oil into every crevice. Dribbling a little more of the oil at the base of Quatre's spine Duo held the cheeks apart and watched intently as the oil slipped down the cleft, pooling a little at the indent of that tight hole before dribbling further and disappearing between slightly spread legs.

The feeling of the oil tracing down his ass provided a whole new range of pleasurable sensations for Quatre to analyze. He pushed his rear high in invitation. "Hurry and prep me Duo. I want to feel you inside me."

"Your wish is my command oh Sultan," Duo teased. He coated his fingers again and returned to the tiny hole that beckoned him. Using one hand to keep Quatre spread open he gently worked a finger inside... and groaned. "Ohh gods Quatre, you're so tight."

Quatre raised himself slightly and spread even more, offering himself to the dark haired beauty.

Duo didn't need any second invites. His finger slid in to the knuckle and began to wriggle around, convincing the muscle to relax and accept the invasion. A second finger joined its counterpart and the two began to stretch and loosen the muscle to take the hard length that bobbed between Duo's legs. Duo knew he would have to prepare Quatre well, he didn't want to cause any pain, but given the size of his cock and the size of Quatre's entrance Duo began to doubt if he would be able to fit inside.

Quatre moaned and writhed beneath those talented fingers that worked his passage so well. Duo knew just how to stroke his insides to give him mind blowing stimulation. Knowing how big Duo was he hoped the American would stretch him thoroughly. A look at those handsome features told him Duo would do no less. 

A third finger made its way into Quatre's body and the intrusion was welcomed. Duo was pleased to feel Quatre's anus relaxing around his fingers as he moved them in and out, the occasional squeeze to his fingers letting him know that Quatre appreciated the gentle touch. Gradually the tight hole loosened and Duo was able to move the three fingers around easily. He began to massage the inner walls and located that spongy spot deep inside that turned Quatre's world upside down.

Stars exploded in his head as Quatre was suddenly spiraled into ecstasy. His body pushed back hard against Duo's teasing fingers, trying to draw that sensation again. "Ohhh Duo... that's sooo good," he ground out as he began to ride those fingers wildly. "Hurry and take me, let me feel you inside."

"Ahhh.... You beg so nicely, Quat," Duo replied as he searched for that spot again, and finding it, stroked it ruthlessly.

Quatre slammed back time and time again, his cock now resurrected and dribbling pre cum in a never ending stream. The stimulation though wasn't enough to get him off and he ached for more. Duo removed his fingers and reached for the oil, only to find Quatre had already snagged it and was busy pouring it onto his hand. "Let me," he purred as he rose to his knees and pushed Duo onto his back.

Duo acquiesced and spread his legs as he folded his arms behind his head and watched eagerly, his more than ready cock twitching with anticipation.

Quatre reached for Duo's penis and placed a tender kiss upon the weeping head before partaking of a quick lick. Duo's essence was sweet and teased his taste buds. With another kiss to the head he brought his hand up to coat the shaft with oil, making sure it was completely covered.

Duo watched through heavy lidded eyes and bit his lip to stop from screaming when Quatre tasted him. Those sweet, velvety lips pressed against his burning need nearly driving him to distraction and it took all his self control not to push himself into Quatre's mouth and fuck that hot cavern. But Duo wanted desperately to be seated inside the heat of Quatre's body when he came and so he held desperately onto what little bit of control he still had.

With Duo's shaft liberally coated Quatre placed the bottle to one side and straddled Duo's hips. He took the base of that large cock into his hand and gently lowered his entrance, guiding the tip as he went. Once he could feel Duo's tip pressing against his hole he forced himself to relax and dropped his body gently downwards. The tip pressed firmly against his entrance and for a moment Quatre doubted that Duo would fit inside, but then the muscle gave and the head slipped inside.

Duo's hands were scrabbling on the smooth tile as he fought for purchase. The teasing of Quatre's entrance against the head of his cock was unbelievable and it was all he could do not to push in hard. He forced himself to stay as still as possible and let Quatre set the pace of his impalement, knowing that Quatre would proceed as fast as he felt comfortable with.

Quatre felt as if he were being split in two. On the few occasions he had made love, his partners, while not small, were nowhere near as large as Duo and he longed to have all that length sheathed inside. The burn of the stretch caused his breath to falter a little, but he continued to lower himself bit by bit until he had swallowed Duo's entire length, only then did he pause. He lowered his head to Duo's chest and lay there panting while his body adjusted to the penetration.

Duo grit his teeth as his length was sucked inside Quatre's body. It was so hot, so tight, so right. The walls rippled and pulsed around him, massaging his length and squeezing his tip lightly, enough to drive him mad, but not enough to spawn his release.

Feeling deliciously full Quatre began to move, raising himself up until only the head of Duo's arousal was left inside and then letting gravity take its course to pull him back down. Duo's hands found his hips and assisted him in his movement as hips began to find their rhythm and rock in sync. The feeling of Duo's cock as it repeatedly slid in and out of his body drove Quatre to heights he didn't know were there, the push of the head against his walls reminding him again of how good it felt to be loved.

Duo's eyes squeezed shut as Quatre's passage clenched and released around him, the tissues parting to allow his advance and then gripping tightly to delay his retreat. It was heaven, it was hell; it was Quatre. With a grunt he managed to raise himself from the floor into a sitting position with Quatre's legs spread either side of his own. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and brought his head down to steal a kiss from those swollen lips.

Quatre felt his breath stolen from his lungs as Duo kissed him senseless while that delicious length continued to pound into him, the new angle allowing Duo to penetrate deeper into his body.

Leaving Quatre's mouth Duo feathered kisses along that slender throat and towards a dusky nipple. Latching onto the hard nub he began to flick his tongue over it drawing more moans and whimpers from his overloaded partner. His hips continued to plunge into the sweet body beneath and he changed his angle slightly to seek out that sweet spot yet again and make the universe sparkle for Quatre.

When the head of Duo's cock struck his prostate Quatre screamed his pleasure, the torment to his nipple enhancing the sensations even more. "Ohh Allah.... Oh Duo... Too good.... More... I want more... Oh shit.... Fuck me Duo, fuck me hard... Give it all to me."

Duo couldn't hold the chuckle as the profanities dropped from those innocent lips. Idly he wondered just what all Quatre's coworkers and board members would think of the angelic man if they were to see him now, the words that came from that sweet mouth, to know he enjoyed taking it up the ass, even begging for it! There were many hidden talents to the Winner heir so it seemed and Duo hoped he would be given the chance to discover more of Quatre's deeper soul.

Quatre couldn't take much more, with Duo striking his prostate from time to time and the attention that was gifted to his nipple he needed to touch himself. His hand snaked down to the juncture of his legs, but before he grasped his cock he let his fingers slip behind his sac to feel Duo's length sliding in and out of his body. He moaned again and quickly made a tunnel with his fist and began to thrust wildly into it.

Duo's hands slid down Quatre's back to cup his buttocks, he pulled the cheeks apart and allowed his fingers to rub gently up and down the cleft, swirling around the point where they were so intimately joined, the feeling of his cock against his fingers as it repeatedly buried itself in Quatre's tight body adding to his level of arousal.

Quatre began to pump harder, the touch of Duo's fingers along his cleft as he was spread open even more giving him the final edge. As Duo's cock hit his prostate once more so he felt his stomach knot and the burning feeling well up from the pit inside to explode from his erection, coating both himself and Duo in his essence.

As Quatre came so Duo continued to pound inside, brushing over the swollen gland as the channel around him pulsed and contracted. The familiar sensation of heat in his groin and the tightening of his sac warned him that his end was imminent. With a keening cry and one last deep thrust he buried himself to the hilt as he released his seed into the heat of the passage that held him prisoner.

Quatre felt the explosion of liquid as it bathed his prostate and coated his inner walls, his own seed lay in puddles that began to run down the skin of his stomach. He slumped against Duo as they bathed in the after glow, warm, happy and more than sated. As he regained his senses so Quatre moved off Duo's lap, reluctantly letting the softening organ slip from within him.

Duo picked up Quatre's hand and began to lick the creamy seed from his fingers, enjoying the taste as Teal watched with passion. "Thank you, Quatre," he whispered.

"No. Thank you, Duo. It's been a while and I really enjoyed that." Quatre blushed a little with the revelation.

"Well I'm going to be here for a week Quat so we can *bathe* every day and really explore the intricacies of the myth of Cleopatra."

Quatre smiled even though it was with a touch of sadness when Duo reminded him that he was only here for a week.

Sensing what was disturbing the Arabian Duo pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "I guess though I will be making sure to take your advice from now on."

"Oh? What advice was that?"

"To take more time off work and relax, now that I have the perfect excuse I think I will be taking more regular vacations."

Quatre laughed and swatted Duo playfully. "As if you need an excuse to see me, but I agree. I guess I will be making a few more business trips to L2 as well."

"You had better baby," Duo purred as he nibbled Quatre's ear lobe.

"Mmmm.... I think we should hop back in and clean off a bit."

"Okay." Duo released Quatre from his mouth and slid back into the cool milk. "I never knew that milk could be so sexually invigorating." He winked at Quatre.

Quatre was about to reply when there came a knock at the door. "Yes?" he said as he slipped beneath the concealing color of the milk.

Abdul entered the room bearing a silver tray. "Excuse me for interrupting Master Quatre, but Rashid said you may both be feeling like some refreshment."

"Thank you Abdul. We would like that," replied Quatre.

"Yeah that would be great, Abdul," Duo added.

Abdul walked over to the small cabinet and placed the tray on top. He raised one of the silver pots and turned to the pair in the pool. "Would you like tea or coffee?"

"I'll have coffee thanks Abdul." Duo looked at Quatre, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I think I will too Abdul." Quatre raised an eyebrow at Duo in question. Duo just smiled and waggled his eyebrows.

Abdul poured the thick, brown liquid before turning to the pair in the pool again. "Would you like milk or cream?" He wasn't prepared for the two wide grins and snickers that greeted that question and he looked confused, from one man to the other.

"I think we would both prefer cream," Quatre managed to speak at last.

"Ohh yes. Give me cream every time," Duo said with a saucy wink to Quatre.

Rolling his eyes at the antics of the pair, Abdul poured the cream.

~ Owari ~


End file.
